starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Milo Kachinsky
|fgcolor= |race=Terran |image=Kachinsky SC2 Head1.jpg |imgsize=250px |gender=Male |birth= |death= |hair=Brown |eyes=Brown |faction= Kel-Morian Combine (formerly) Raynor's Raiders (formerly) Terran Dominion |job=Engineer |family=Abraham Kachinsky (uncle) Victor Kachinsky (brother) |voice=Jason MarsdenBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Credits. (in English). 2010. }} 'Milo Kachinsky'Blizzard Entertainment staff. 2010-11-12. Cast of Characters: Milo Kachinsky. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-11-13. is one of the engineers of the Hyperion, serving under Chief Engineer Rory Swann.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. General dialogue (in English). 2010. He is sometimes seen in the cantina, armory and bridge. Biography Student Young Kachinsky had a knack for robotics and was expelled from upper school for "remotely automating" the door to the women's locker room. However, the exploits of his brother, Victor in the Guild Wars, was a source of inspiration. Kachinsky spent long hours learning how the war hero had customized spider mines to achieve his military goals. Coupling this inspiration with his desire for commendations of his own, Kachinsky buckled down in his studies. Kachinsky excelled in his classes, skipped several grades, and soon received a degree in mechanical engineering from Sakai University at the age of 17. He and Victor made plans to combine their skills in an ambitious new endeavor: the formation of an independent engineering corporation that would design starships with more advanced AI navigation than anything currently being built. Two months after Kachinsky's graduation, Victor was killed in his sleep by Dominion ghosts in an attempt by Emperor Arcturus Mengsk to "simplify" relations between the Combine and his new government. Some theorize that Mengsk wanted the Kachinsky starship blueprints as well; the studio where Milo and Victor had been designing their prototype was ransacked. The Kel-Morian response was angry but reserved; the Combine was in no place to mount any sort of military retaliation. After his uncle Abraham made a speech about working toward peace with the Dominion, Kachinsky decided that he could no longer be a part of the Kel-Morian effort - or his family. He left Moria and sought out Jim Raynor. Victor claimed to have met Raynor in a bar on Mar Sara once, and he had spoken highly of the marshal-turned-rebel. That was enough for Kachinsky, who wanted to join the fight against the Dominion - and wanted to follow a hero like his brother. The Raiders Kachinsky successfully became a member of Raynor's rebel group. Few of the rebels knew about Kachinsky's past, but those who did so gave him credit for his decision to strike back at Mengsk and abandon an easy life of familial wealth. Rory Swann - a vicious critic of the Kel-Morians - originally argued with Raynor over bringing Kachinsky on board. Over time however, Swann grew to respect the idealistic young engineer, even putting him in charge of the robotics wing of the Hyperion's weapons research. During the Second Great War, Kachinsky had his moments of doubt, being concerned regarding the amounts of alcohol Jim Raynor was consuming, but he would later be proud of his commander. However, he would still be concerned regarding payment.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Milo Kachinsky (in English). 2010. The Powder Keg When Raiders deviated from the norm via an alliance with Valerian Mengsk and through him, the Terran Dominion, in an effort to de-infest the Queen of Blades, Kachinsky was outraged at such a move, making his views known to those around him and arguing against Rory Swann. This led to blows in the Hyperion cantina between Jim Raynor and Tychus Findlay. Raynor explained that the revolution had always been about saving lives, and that if the zerg wiped out humanity, freedom would count for nothing. Kachinsky realized that Raynor was right, admitting to Annabelle Thatcher that he now appreciated Raynor as "the commander he had been waiting on" and getting back to work along with the others.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Bar Fight. (in English). 2010. Kachinsky aided the Raiders through the Flashpoint ConflictGolden, Christie (November 6, 2012). StarCraft II: Flashpoint. Simon & Schuster (Gallery Books). ISBN 978-1451-65962-7. and through the late stages of the Second Great War, helping in the operations on the Hyperion.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Choices (in English). 2013-03-12. A New Dominion and Matt Horner on Korhal]] When Valerian Mengsk took over the Terran Dominion in the wake of the death of Arcturus Mengsk, Kachinsky was one of the Raiders who assisted his new regime through the outbreak of the End War. After the Battle of Korhal, Kachinsky and Earl aided soldiers wounded from the battle.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Warriors. (in English). 2015. Notes Kachinsky is one of four portrait options immediately available to players when they first create a player profile in Wings of Liberty, and is the one selected by default. In an early version of StarCraft II, Kachinsky was part of a sideplot involving a mutiny, driven by three months of hard work and no pay.2007-08-03. StarCraft II Single-Player Campaign BlizzCon Preview. Gamespot. Accessed 2007-08-07 This plot element made no appearance in the final game, though a mini-mutiny is started by Kachinsky and Findlay, but rapidly ended. References Category:Terran characters in StarCraft II Category:Terran Flashpoint characters Category:Kel-Morian Combine characters Category:Terran technicians Category:Terran ship crew